Ennemis malgré eux
by Miko-chaan
Summary: Le successeur d'une grande entreprise, le neveu de la gérante d'un lycée et le seul survivant de sa famille, un passé surprenant, une rencontre, un coup de foudre, un drame, de l'humour, un Internat, des combats, de l'étrange, des amis : que va-t-il se passer ? Fic SasukexNaruto, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

Titre : Ennemis malgré eux

Genre : Romance, combat, fantastique, un peu dramatique

Couple : SasuNaru

Alors, voici une fic que j'ai commencé il y a un moment, et donc les deux premiers chapitres sont écrit comme au théâtre pour les dialogues. Le troisième chapitre que je poste après sera comme les OS déjà postés. Voili voilou, la fic reste prometteuse, elle n'est pas toute simple et tout, elle progressera, comme elle le fait déjà !

* * *

**PDV Sasuke :**

**J'avançais d'un pas rapide vers ma nouvelle "maison", chargé d'une valise à roulettes, et d'un sac à dos. Je vous explique rapidement : Mes deux parents étaient à la tête d'une grande entreprise, mais ceux-ci sont décédés quand j'étais petit, maintenant mon frère ainé, Itachi, est à la tête de cette entreprise. Enfin, si on peut le qualifier de "frère". En effet celui-ci m'a fichu dehors car soi-disant je coutais trop cher, et soi-disant Monsieur n'avait pas de temps pour s'occuper de moi et que je devais apprendre à être indépendant. **

**Ah désolé, j'ai fait les choses à l'envers. Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 16 ans, je suis grand, et j'ai les yeux et les cheveux bruns. J'étais dans un lycée jusqu'il y a quelques jours où mon frère m'a fichu dehors. Maintenant, je vais dans un internat, transféré deux mois après la rentrée.. Super non ?**

**Enfin bref, j'étais arrivé devant ce fameux lycée où j'allais loger. Jusqu'à ce que je voie, ou plutôt aperçois quelqu'un vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte avec un tee-shirt orange avec une spirale en dessous. J'avais seulement pu apercevoir une tignasse blonde désordonnée. S'en suivit des personnes qui essayaient sûrement de le rattraper en criant "Naruto". J'essayais d'oublier ce que j'avais vu et montais les escaliers un par un. Le lycée ressemblait fortement à un manoir, et on pouvait remarquer que des personnes étaient en train de le maintenir propre. Je toquais à la porte du bureau de la directrice. On me disait d'entrer, ce que je fis. Une personne qui avait l'air d'avoir environ 30 ans, avec des couettes blondes et des yeux marron clairs, était en face de moi, en ne faisant pas allusion à sa poitrine anormale bien sûr.**

Sasuke : Bonjour, je suis le transféré.

Tsunade : Ah, bonjour, euh.. Sasuke ! Je suis Tsunade, la directrice. Bienvenue au Lycée de Konoha.

Sasuke : Merci Madame. Vous pouvez me donner les informations nécessaires svp ? Comme l'emploi du temps, le numéro de ma chambre, les livres de cours.

Tsunade : Oui, bien sûr. Alors voici ton emploi du temps, tes livres, tu es dans la 2B. Voici la clé de ta chambre, c'est la 213, au deuxième étage. Sinon tes cours commenceront dans 30 minutes, tu as donc un peu de temps pour ranger tes affaires. Le petit-déjeuner est à 7h30, le déjeuner à 12h30 et le diner à 19h30. Voilà je pense que c'est tout.

**Je sortais du bureau et allait dans ma fameuse nouvelle chambre. J'installais mes affaires, tout en remarquant que mon colocataire devait être fan du Orange. Après avoir fini, je m'allongeais en soupirant longuement sur le lit moelleux. Je fermais mes yeux, puis je sentais un courant d'air, je rouvrais les yeux puis me levais du lit. Ce que je vis me rendis bouche bée : Juste en face de moi, accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre se trouvait le garçon de tout à l'heure : les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes cheveux, et des yeux si bleus que c'en était troublant. De taille normal. Sa voix froide et sauvage qui allait si bien avec ses sortes de moustaches sur les joues me sortait de mes pensées.**

... : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sasuke : Je suis ton nouveau colocataire de chambre.

Naruto : Je suis Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke : Moi c'est Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto : Sasuke hein ? Cool comme nom.. Bon je vais te laisser, salut !

**En un clin d'œil, il partit. Quel gars mystérieux. Revenons à nos moutons, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Je pris donc les livres, mon emploi du temps et mon sac, et allait en direction de la salle 116. Je toquais et entrais. Bien sûr je ne vis que des garçons puisque c'est une école de garçons. Ensuite je vis le professeur -qui devait être âgé vu sa couleur de cheveux- qui me souriais.**

Jiraya : Ah, te voilà enfin. Je suis Jiraya, ton prof d'SVT. Allez viens te présenter.

Sasuke : Je suis Uchiha Sasuke, j'ai 16 ans, et je viens du Lycée Kakira.

Élève : Kakira ? C'est pas un des meilleurs lycées de la région ?

Élève 2 : Oui t'as raison ! Il doit être super intelligent !

Jiraya : Du calme je vous prie. Allez, va t'asseoir près de.. Oh non, il recommence.. Où est Naruto ?!

… : On n'a pas besoin de lui 't'façon !

Jiraya : Aie un peu de respect ! Bon, Sasuke va t'asseoir près de la place vide, là-bas *Pointant une place*

**Ce que je fis. Les deux heures passèrent vite, il était maintenant 18h. Je me levais à peine que déjà tous les gars de ma classe se mirent autour de moi en me posant toutes sortes de questions. J'essayais de sortir et j'aperçus à ce moment-là Naruto avec un regard noir, qui m'était adressé ! Tout en m'approchant difficilement de lui, il partait en courant. J'arrivais à sortir de ce troupeau et lui courrais après. Finalement je le suivis jusque dans notre chambre. Il était monté sur le toit (Penché) Je m'asseyais à côté de lui.**

Naruto : Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Sasuke : Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça tout à l'heure.

Naruto *Fuyant son regard* : Pour rien. J't'ai pas regardé.

Sasuke : Arrête, j't'ai vu. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Naruto : Mais nan j't'ai dit ! *Rentre dans la chambre* Je suis crevé, j'vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Sasuke : Tu te couches sans manger ?

**PDV Naruto :**

**Je l'ignorais. J'enlevais mon uniforme, mis un de mes tee-shirts et restais en boxer. C'est plus simple pour dormir. Je repensais à la journée, mauvaise, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Je soupirais puis fermais les yeux, ensuite je les rouvrais, puis vis Sasuke qui me fixait. Je sursautais puis me relevais.**

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sasuke : Ça ne va pas ?

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke : T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a pas le moral. J'peux t'aider s'tu veux.

Naruto : Nan *Tristement* C'est rien.

Sasuke *Le fixant* : Tu fais ton dur, mais derrière cette carapace que tu crois invincible, se trouve un garçon sensible. J'ai raison ?

Naruto *Surpris* : Q-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sasuke : Ta tête. *Riant* On peut pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi. Ça se voit que t'es pas bien.

Naruto *Se levant brusquement en hurlant* : On se connaît à peine et tu frimes en disant que t'as d'jà cerné mon caractère ! Tu crois que j'vais devenir pote avec toi ? Personne veut être pote avec moi ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi toi tu voudrais !

Sasuke : Moi je veux bien.

Naruto *Se calmant* : Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

Sasuke : Ben oui, je vois pas pourquoi je voudrais pas.

Naruto *Se rasseyant* : C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive..

Sasuke : Et donc je serais ton premier ami ? Cool comme titre.

Naruto *Le tapant* : Arrête c'est pas drôle.

**Et ce fut pile le moment que choisis mon estomac pour gargouiller. Je rougissais de honte, et Sasuke riait en me disant de m'habiller et de venir manger. Après m'être habillé, il me prit par la main et me tira. Nous avancions dans les couloirs, seuls nos pas résonnaient. **

**Nous mangions. Tout le monde nous regardait, sûrement en disant « Qu'est-ce que le nouveau fait avec lui ? » ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je m'en fichais, mon premier ami était bel et bien réel, en face de moi, à rire.. De ma tête.**

Sasuke : Tu verrais ta tête !

Naruto *Boudant* : Arrête ! Je réfléchissais, abruti !

**Nous finissions de manger et nous montions nous coucher. Cette journée allait en fait être une des meilleures que j'ai vécues ! Nous coucher n'était pas le terme exact. Nous étions allongés sur le toit à regarder les étoiles. **

**PDV Sasuke :**

**Nous parlions, de tout et de rien, sans se soucier du temps qui passait rapidement. Je m'étais levé et avait pris une couverture, car il commençait à faire froid. Je la mettais sur Naruto puis me faufilais également dedans. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque que celui-ci s'était endormi. Je le regardais, attendri par cette bouille. Soudain, une idée machiavélique me vint en tête, je pris mon portable et pris une photo de lui. Je lui montrerais quand il serait réveillé. Mais là il était l'heure de se coucher. Je le portais jusqu'à son lit, et mis sa couverture sur lui. Je fermais la fenêtre puis me couchais après.**

* * *

**Donnez vos avis, ce n'est que le début ! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Naruto :**

**Je me réveillais doucement, en me frottant les yeux et en baillant. Je jettais un rapide coup d'oeil sur le cadran : 4h30. Je regardais le lit à côté du mien, puis souris. Mon ami s'y trouvait et dormait. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui balancer un coussin sur la tête, qui eut pour conséquence un grognement. Sasuke n'était pas du matin. C'est intéressant à savoir. Pendant que je rigolais tout seul comme un idiot, Sasuke s'était redressé et me fixait. C'est sûr que voir quelqu'un, tout seul à rigoler, ça doit être.. bizarre ?**

**Pour réponse à ma stupidité, il souria.**

Sasuke : Salut

Naruto : Yo. Tu me r'donnes mon coussin ?

Sasuke *Faisant mine de réfléchir* : Hum.. Nan.

Naruto : Allez euh. Sa'ske. Redonne-moi mon coussin chéri, je veux redormir euh *Boudant*

Sasuke : Bah viens le chercher alors.

**Ce que je fis, je sautais sur Sasuke, qui tomba à la renverse sur son lit. Puis nous nous fixions, comme un combat du regard, avec comme prix, le coussin avec lequel je dors toutes les nuits. Puis j'abandonnai, ne pouvant desceller aucunes émotions dans ses yeux. Je m'allongai simplement, la tête sur le ventre de Sasuke. Il soupira.**

Sasuke : Maintenant tu ne partiras plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : Nan, j'ai trouvé mon nouvel oreiller.. Sa'ske ?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : J't'aime bien, t'es sympa.

Sasuke *Souriant* : Bien sûr que oui, Baka.

Naruto : Nan, moi c'est Naruto.

Sasuke : Et moi Sasuke.

Les deux *Rirent*

Naruto *Après un moment de silence, un sourire ornant ses lèvres* : Allez bonne nuit.

Sasuke : On est le jour hein.

Naruto : Et bah bonne journée alors *Souriant*

Sasuke : Baka..

**Je souriais à l'entente du surnom qu'il m'avait donné. Puis je fermais mes paupières, qui se faisaient lourdes, et peu après, je ne percevais plus rien.**

**PDV Sasuke :**

**Lorsque la respiration de Naruto commença à se faire régulière et lente, je le redressais et le mettais à côté de moi, avec son oreiller chéri -comme il di****sai****t si bien- sous sa tête. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de son visage. Quand on regardait bien, il avait gardé des traits enfantins : de bonnes petites joues, un sourire d'enfant, une taille plus petite que la normale, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux lorsqu'il parle : même s'il fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air d'être un dur, Naruto était resté un enfant.****D'ailleurs pourquoi ****faisait-il son dur s'il aimait rire ****? Pourquoi disait-il que personne ne voulait de lui ? Tant de questions trônaient dans m****a**** tête que je ne me rendais même pas compte que je m'endormais.**

Voix : Debout tout le monde, c'est l'heure de se lever !

**Je sursautais et ouvris les yeux brusquement. Naruto ouvris les yeux doucement, puis ris en voyant ma tête. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, il me donna une explication.**

Naruto : Tous les dimanches elle nous réveille de cette façon. Pour qu'on fasse pas la grasse-mat'.

Sasuke : On l'ignore ?

Naruto : Ouep, t'façon je dois aller travailler.

Sasuke : Travailler ?

Naruto : Pour avoir de l'argent de poche. Je travaille dans un bar à mi-temps.

Sasuke : Ah. J'peux venir ?

Naruto *Souriant* : Bien sûr ! Habilles-toi.

**Je m'habillais normalement, jean, sweat et converses. Je pris mon portable, mes écouteurs, mon argent également. Puis nous sortions.. en descendant par la gouttière. Naruto disait qu'elle ne nous verrait pas comme ça. On marchait tranquillement puis on arrivait dans la rue principale. Soudain Naruto s'arrêta, je le regardais interrogateur. Il me prit par le bras, je fus surpris : sa main était brulante. Pas brulante comme quand on a chaud, brulante comme si l'on touchait du feu. Mais je ne disais rien. Il me tira rapidement, comme s'il voulait éviter quelqu'un.**

**PDV Naruto :**

**Je me mis à tirer Sasuke et à marcher rapidement. Je ne voulais pas le croiser****.**** Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche intensive, on arrivait devant le petit bar/restaurant. J'expliquais à Sasuke que je m'étais dépêché pour ne pas être en retard. Il avait fait une drôle de tête mais avait acquiescé. Je proposais qu'il vienne manger quelque chose, il acceptait et s'était assis à une table. **

**Je m'étais changé, puis allais prendre les commandes des clients. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle.**

… : Na-chan !

Naruto *Se retournant* : Ah, Oba-chan, vous êtes venue aujourd'hui aussi *Souriant*

Vieille Dame : Bien sûr !

**Je lui ramenais son bol de Ramens, elle me remerciait en me souriant.**

Vieille Dame : Au fait Na-chan, tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais parlé du festival de printemps ?

Naruto : Oui je m'en souviens.

Vieille Dame : Je sais enfin les dates, c'est samedi prochain.

Naruto : J'aimerais bien y aller, mais je suis occupé..

Vieille Dame *Sortant deux billets* : C'est un cadeau.

Naruto : Oba-chan ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Vieille Dame *Souriant* Pour te faire sourire voyons. J'aimerais voir sur ton visage un sourire sincère et chaleureux, comme ceux que tu faisais quand tu es arrivé ici.

Naruto *Souriant, nostalgique*

Vieille Dame : Tiens *Lui mettant dans sa main* Et trouve quelqu'un pour t'accompagner.

Naruto : Merci beaucoup, Oba-chan. *Souriant*

Vieille Dame *Souriant* : C'est pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as aidé.

**Je lui souriais.**

**Deux heures après, vers 11h45, je sortais du restaurant. Je m'étais changé et Sasuke m'attendait à l'entrée. Je lui souriais puis lui tendais un billet, il me regarda, surpris, puis me souria en prenant le papier dans sa main****.**** Je lui expliquais que je n'étais jamais sorti quelque part avec quelqu'un, il disait que ça ne faisait rien qu'il fallait une première fois à tout. Je lui proposais d'aller manger quelque chose sur la plage, il acquiesça. C'est-à-dire que j'avais faim moi, je n'avais pas mangé le matin, et voir autant de nourriture sans pouvoir en manger m'avait fait baver.. Surtout lorsque la nourriture concernée est un bol de succulents Ramens ! Après avoir imaginé les Ramens que j'allais manger, Sasuke me secoua l'épaule, je repris mes esprits. Nous étions arrivés devant la sandwicherie de la plage. Je boudais.**

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto : Ya pas de Rameennnss !..

Sasuke : Tu aimes tant que ça ce plat ?

Naruto : Ouep !

Sasuke *Souriant* : C'est pour ça que t'es tout petit !

Naruto : Hé ! Je suis pas petit ! Juste plus petit que toi. C'est pas un crime de mesurer 1m73 non ?

Sasuke : Non. Mais c'est une grande différence par rapport à mes 1m82 ! *Riant de façon moqueuse*

**Je boudais puis allais commander un sandwich. Une fois chose faite, on s'asseyait sur le sable. Je mangeais tranquillement mon sandwich, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se décide à parler.**

Sasuke : Tout à l'heure, ton patron a dit que tu étais en avance. Donc pourquoi tu t'es dépêché juste avant ?

Naruto *Hésitant* : C'est que.. J'adore être en avance ! *Riant nerveusement*

Sasuke : Mouais.

**J'espérais qu'il avait gobé ce mensonge, même si c'****était mentir, je ne voulais**** pas perdre un ami.. D'autant plus que la vérité était réellement effrayante. J'engloutissais mon sandwich et m'allongeai sur le sable.**

Naruto : Sinon, tu viens d'où exactement ? Enfin, pourquoi tu es venu dans un lycée comme celui-là ?

Sasuke : En fait, c'est idiot. Mon frère m'a fichu à la porte, et j'ai dû venir ici.

Naruto : La famille c'est pas censé s'entraider ?

Sasuke : En général, mais je n'ai plus vraiment de famille. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit, il ne me reste que mon frère.

Naruto : Ah, désolé pour toi..

Sasuke : Et toi ?

Naruto : Quoi moi ?

Sasuke : Ta famille ?

Naruto *Baissant les yeux*

Sasuke : Si tu veux pas en parler c'est rien.

Naruto : Merci..

**Il me souria. On continuait à parler pendant un moment, puis, voyant le soleil qui commençait à être bien bas dans le ciel, on rentrait au lycée. Mais tout n'allait pas être aussi simple, en rentrant dans la cour, je me reçu un dictionnaire en plein dans la tête. A moitié assommé, je me relevais et voyais ma tante à une fenêtre.**

Tsunade : Naruto ! Monte ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas recevoir un deuxième livre !

**Sasuke me demandait si tout allait bien, je lui disais que ce n'était rien. Après tout ça arrivait à chaque fois. On montait dans son bureau.**

Tsunade : Naruto. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne fais que désobéir aux règles ?

Naruto *Froid* : Pasque les règles c'est bidon.

Tsunade : Oh.. Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi.

Naruto : Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

Tsunade : Et de quel droit emmène-tu Sasuke lors de tes escapades ?!

Sasuke : Je voulais bien.

Naruto : Il voulait bien. T'façon si on était resté ç'aurait encore été une journée pourrie.

Tsunade : En quoi les journées sont « pourries » ?

Naruto : A cause des autres cons là.

Tsunade *Souriant* : Tu parles comme ta mère..

Naruto : Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

Tsunade : Naruto !

Naruto : Ta gueule ! Arrêtez de me faire chier ! J'ai le droit d'être heureux pour une fois, non ?!

**Et je partis en claquant la porte, laissant Sasuke seul avec Tsunade. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, enfin à quoi bon réfléchir ? Juste prendre l'air, me changer les idées..**

**PDV Sasuke :**

**Cela faisait un moment que Naruto avait quitté la pièce. Je n'osais pas parler, et me demandais si je devais partir ou non..**

Tsunade : Sasuke.

Sasuke : Euh, oui ?

Tsunade *Mettant ses mains devant ses yeux* : Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas Naruto..

Sasuke : Pourquoi je l'abandonnerai ?

Tsunade : Il cache de grands secrets, et lorsque tu les découvriras, peu importe ton avis, je t'en prie, ne l'abandonne pas.. Il est assez malheureux comme ça.

Sasuke : Je le savais déjà. Ça se voit, c'est un mauvais menteur.

Tsunade *Souriant* : Tu l'as remarqué ? En tout cas, il te dira tout lorsqu'il le voudra. Alors s'il-te-plaît, prends soin de lui.

Sasuke : C'est promis.

**Je sortis, laissant la directrice seule. Naruto devait être vraiment triste au fond.. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour ensuite aller prendre ma douche. Je ressortis 15 minutes après et m'affalais sur mon lit après m'être habillé. Je regardais mon portable : 5 nouveaux messages et 2 appels manqués de Sakura. Je souriais, qu'est-ce qu'elle était folle celle-là. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je pense à lui présenter Naru'. Elle serait ravie.**

Sasuke : Avant ça je devrais essayer de le trouver.. Sur le toit sûrement.

**Et je montais sur le toit, bien évidemment, Naruto s'y trouvait et regardais les nuages, allongé. On aurait dit un ange, ses cheveux volant au gré du vent, son regard azuré perdu dans le même bleu du ciel, tout était comme sorti d'un conte de fées. Je fuyais ces pensées et m'approchai de lui en me demandant bien ce que j'allais pouvoir dire, après la scène vécue juste avant.**


	3. Chapter 3

Changement de façon d'écriture, façon littéraire /!\

**Sasuke réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, mais ce qu'il sortit était réellement la chose la plus stupide qu'on pouvait dire en cet instant.**

- Ça va ?

- Mouais.. Ça pourrait aller mieux. Désolé pour ça hein. _Répondit le blond._

- T'as pas besoin de t'excuser tu sais.

- Si, je suis désolé, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, et tu vois déjà cette partie de moi..

- …

- Sinon moi j'ai faim ! _Hurla-t-il en se relevant._

- Déjà ?

- Ben oui !

- Et où stockes-tu la nourriture ? _Demanda le brun en riant_

- Ben ça part directement, quelle question ! _Ria-t-il_

- Baka ! _Déclara-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux_

- Je sais, je sais, merci, quel compliment. _Dit-il en souriant._

**Le brun refit donc le même geste que plus tôt, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot celui-là. Ils allèrent manger, pour éviter de supporter encore les plaintes du ventre de Naruto. Ils prirent un plateau ainsi que leur délicieux repas et partirent ensuite ****à la recherche d'une table libre. Une fois chose faite, Sasuke remarqua ****qu'un verre manquait, et alla donc en chercher un. **

**Le blond entama son pain, mais un groupe de personnes s'approcha de lui, il les ignora royalement.**

- Oh, toi !

- … _Se servant de l'eau_

- Je te cause !_ Hurla-t-il en tapant son poing sur la pauvre table._

**Tout le self se retourna suite à cet acte soudain. Le brun n'était cependant toujours pas en vue. Naruto se leva donc et pris le col de son interlocuteur, il le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu'une vague de ténèbres l'envahissait lentement, provoquant un air apeuré à la personne se trouvant en face de lui, qui s'éloigna du blond en le poussant brusquement au sol.**

- T-Toi !

- … _Souriant hautainement._

- Naruto ! _S'exclama Sasuke en constatant la situation._

- Rien de mal, t'en fais pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mais rien je te dis ! _Souria-t-il_

- Dis pas d'la me- _Tenta l'élève_

**Naruto lui lança un regard voulant tout dire, et alors il s'éloigna en silence, laissant les deux amis finir de manger. Ils remontèrent finalement, et, ****à peine entré dans la chambre, l'U****zumaki se déshabilla, se retrouvant en boxer, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sasuke fut d'abord surpris par le corps si parfait de son ami, mais il se résonna bien vite et demanda la raison de cette action si soudaine.**

- Preum's ! _Ria-t-il derrière la porte._

**Le brun se mit à rire, et s'asseya finalement sur son lit fait, au contraire de celui du blond, il souria, puis s'allongea. Naruto sentait l'eau brulante tomber sur son corps, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de bien-être. Il se demandait si tout allait bien se passer pour Sasuke.. Ils voudraient sûrement s'en prendre à lui, et c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il se lava rapidement puis sortit de la salle de bain, de nouveau en boxer. Il remarqua rapidement son ami qui dormait, à sa place habituelle. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'élargir en un sourire tendre, mais il le perdit bien vite et alla s'habiller. Il ne le réveilla pas, et se coucha simplement, déclarant un petit « Bonne nuit » dans le vide.**

- Oi, Naruto !

- Huumm.. Nan, un peu plus, juste un peu.. _Déclara le blond endormi_

- On est déjà en retard.

- Mais on est samedi !..

- Le festival.

**A cette remarque, le blond se leva brusquement, ouvrant ses yeux azurés en grand, comme pour mieux comprendre. Il avait oublié sa première sortie, mais quel idiot il était ! Il se dép****êcha**** et enfila les vêtements que lui tendait son ami, rieur. Il se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans ses draps lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer, puis tomba, la tête la première, contre le parquet couleur bois du sol de leur chambre. Sasuke l'aida à se relever, et après cinq minutes, ils sortirent enfin de leur chambre, prêts.**

**Ils sortirent du lycée, et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers leur destination. Naruto aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur, plus les jours passaient, et plus il faisait des gaffes, toutes aussi gênantes les unes comme les autres. Et là, il avait oublié le rendez-vous avec Sasuke. A la pensée de ce mot, son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite. C'était un rendez-vous ? Ses pensées divaguèrent, tandis qu'un sourire chaleureux se forma sur ses lèvres, inconsciemment, il prit la main de son ami, tout d'abord surpris, mais qui ne refusa pas ce geste d'affection. Ils furent interpellés par quelqu'un, et le brun lâcha rapidement la main du blond.**

- Na-chan !

- Ah, Oba-chan !

- J'étais sure que tu viendrais !

- Je n'allais pas manquer un évènement comme celui-ci, surtout avec les places que tu m'as offertes !

- Tu es si adorable ! _Déclara-t-elle. Elle fixa Sasuke._ Un ami à toi ?

- Oui.

- Enchantée !

- De même. _Déclara-t-il en souriant._

- C'est quoi le programme ?

- Il y a tout un tas d'activités cette année, je ne pourrai jamais tout faire en une journée !

- Autant que ça ? Ils se sont surpassés cette fois alors !

- Absolument ! Bon, je vais vous laisser vous amuser, je vais voir une pièce de Shakespeare, Roméo & Juliette, j'ai tant envie de la voir !

- Amuse-toi bien alors !

- Oui, à la prochaine Na-chan ! _Elle partit_

- Elle a l'air gentille.

- C'est elle qui m'a réconforté lorsque j'allais mal, je lui dois beaucoup. _Expliqua-t-il en souriant._

- …

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux. _Déclara-t-il simplement._

- Mais moi je veux faire ce que tu veux aussi !

- Bon ben.. Pourquoi pas déjà aller manger ?

- Ah, quelle bonne idée ! _Ria-t-il._

**Ils se dirigèrent vers un stand de nourriture, et prirent tout ce qu'ils purent engloutirent, riant comme deux gosses. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le théâtre, pour voir une pièce comique, qui d'ailleurs, fit rire à gorges déployées notre blond. Il rit tellement qu'ils furent obligés de partir sur demande du vigile. « Trop bruyant » **_**Expliqua-t-il.**_

- Trop bruyant, nanana. _Mima le blond une fois sorti._

- Dobe, tu ris tellement fort qu'on t'entend de dehors. _Déclara-t-il en souriant._

- Oï, j'suis pas un Dobe !

- Sinon un Baka ? _Demanda le brun moqueusement._

**Le blond lui sauta dessus et le chatouilla pour se venger. A la fin, il le prit comme cheval, et ils parcoururent les allées remplies de gens de cette manière, se moquant des regards le plus souvent noir des personnes qu'ils bousculaient. Ils riaient, et finalement, ils passèrent la journée à ne faire que rire et passer de stand en stand pour jouer. Il était bientôt 19h, et ils s'empressèrent de se diriger vers la petite colline, afin d'admirer les feux d'artifice. Le blond se mit entre les jambes du brun qui était adossé à une caisse d'objets utiles au festival. Il lui prit les mains pour se réchauffer, l'Uzumaki était brulant comparé à lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, remarquant la fraicheur des mains de son ami, les prit et souffla dessus, comme pour le réchauffer. Il ria.**

- Tu penses que ça va me réchauffer les mains ?

- Ben oui !

- Justement, c'est encore pire Baka ! _Ria-t-il_

- Mais euh, j'voulais t'aider et tu critiques !

- Je ne critique pas, je constate. _Rectifia-t-il_

- Mouais, et mon cul c'est du poulet.

- J'adore le poulet.

- T'es con ! _Ria l'Uzumaki._

- Oui, merci, mais je ne te dépasse pas !_ Déclara-t-il en faisant un mini clin d'œil._

- Ok, ok, je retiens._ Il se mit à bouder et gonfler ses joues._

**Le brun appuya sur ses joues, et un bruit de ballon dégonflé sortit de la bouche de Naruto, qui ria à gorge déployée ensuite. Une lumière vive les avertit du début du spectacle. Ils admirèrent, tous deux l'un contre l'autre, les feux d'artifices, commentant quelques fois les couleurs ou les formes, comme des enfants découvrant pour la première fois ce spectacle majestueux.**

**La soirée passa vite, et ils rentrèrent, heureux de cette journée.**

- C'était un super rendez-vous avec toi Naru' ! _Déclara le brun en souriant._

**Le blond se mit à rougir, et remercia la nuit d'être tombée aussi vite, empêchant l'Uchiha de remarquer ces rougeurs. Il balbutia un instant, avant de former une phrase digne de ce nom..**

- Ah, euh, merci, toi aussi !

**Le brun se mit à rire, voyant la réaction plus que mignonne de son ami. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, ayant déjà mangé à leur petite sortie. Sasuke était heureux d'avoir rencontré Naruto, et il aurait même voulu devenir plus que ça, il se sentait déjà s'attendrir devant les différentes bouilles du blond, toutes aussi mignonnes et drôles les unes comme les autres. Il se rappelait la fois où ils avaient mangé ensemble en face à face, et que Naruto voulait lui servir de l'eau, mais qu'il s'était tout renversé dessus, tant il tremblait. Il ria seul un instant, puis ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt, pour éviter d'être fatigué lors du réveil du dimanche matin, un peu trop brusque à leur goût.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Une semaine passa, où les liens se renforcèrent progressivement entre les deux amis. C'était leur deuxième journée de libre, et ils en profitèrent pour faire leurs devoirs en avance. Ils devaient tout deux faire un exposé sur un écrivain, dont ils avaient déjà oublié le nom. Ils se mirent au boulot, sur leurs lits respectifs. Le blond commença à se plaindre dès l'instant où il ouvra le livre d'environ huit-cent pages.**

- Te décourage pas déjà, il faut bien qu'on le fasse un jour. _Ria son ami._

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve tout ça, les cours et tout.

- Autant avoir un métier.

- Un métier..

**Le blond pensa rapidement à son actuel métier, si on pouvait qualifier ce qu'il faisait de ça. C'était plus une certaine façon de faire du sport, ou de voir si on savait parier notre vie sans la perdre. Il souria ensuite.**

- J'veux succéder à Ichiraku ! _Déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents._

- Tant que tu manges pas la nourriture des clients ça va. _Ria-t-il._

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est ton ventre.

**En effet, l'estomac du blond faisait à lui seul le bruit d'une fanfare d'une centaine de personnes. Il ria.**

- J'ai pas mangé ce matin ! _Expliqua-t-il_

- J'ai mangé avec toi.

- …

- …

- Bon ben j'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, voilà.

- Mouais

- Mais si je te le dis !

- Mouais mouais.

**Ils se mirent à rire, et le blond sauta sur son ami afin de le chatouiller. Pourtant, le brun entreprit de retourner la situation, et ce fut l'Uzumaki qui se tordait de rire sous lui. Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte, et n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'entrer. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux, roux, avec un tatouage signifiant « amour » sur le front. On aurait pu penser qu'il se maquillait, car d'énormes cernes noires se trouvaient sous ses yeux.**

- C'est pour l'ODBS.

**Cette remarque coupa court aux pensées du blond, qui s'empressa de se lever, et de partir de la pièce avec l'inconnu. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tint la poignée.**

- Et tu parles de ça comme ça toi ? _Demanda-t-il en chuchotant._

- Il sait pas ?

- Ben non !

- Ah.

- Sinon t'es qui ?

- Gaara.

- Oui d'accord, cool je connais ton nom, mais comment tu connais l'ODBS ? T'es un chasseur ?

- Oui.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais sinon ?

- Je viens d'un autre pays, et l'organisation d'ici m'a demandé de venir te voir, vu que t'es le porteur de Kyubi.

- Ah ouai, d'accord, j'suis pas un guide touristique moi hein !

- …

- Bon. Tu t'es inscris ici ?

- Oui.

- Quelle chambre ?

- Celle-là. _Déclara-t-il en pointant la chambre d'à côté._

- Bon, déjà, on doit être trois chasseurs dans l'école maintenant, donc si tu pouvais ne parler de ça à personne, que ce soit de nos ennemis ou de nos alliés, tout comme de Kyubi.

- Ok.

- …

- …

- Euh, encore besoin d'aide ?

- Non.

- Ok.

- …

- …

- Bon ben tu peux partir hein.

- T'voudrais pas me faire visiter ?

- Si, bien sûr, je suis l'guide après tout. _Ironisa-t-il._ Attends deux secondes, je le préviens.

**Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le brun assis sur le lit, le fixait, attendant des explications.**

- C'est un jeu qu'il voulait que je lui prête héhé. Il connait pas encore bien le lycée, je vais lui faire visiter, ça te dérange pas de continuer sans moi ?

- Non, vas-y, mais reviens pas trop tard hein !

- Dans une heure maxi je suis de retour ! _Expliqua-t-il en souriant._ Bye.

**Il partit rejoindre le roux, qui resta silencieux. Il décida enfin à prendre la parole.**

- Tu sors avec ?

**L'Uzumaki devint rouge de la tête aux pieds, et riposta.**

- Quoi ? Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis toi ?!

- Ben, il était sur toi.

- Mais il me chatouillait !

- Ah.

- N'importe quoi hein ! _Déclara-t-il gêné._

- …

- …

- Et t'aimerais bien ?

- Nan mais j't'en pose des questions moi ?! _Hurla-t-il énervé._

- …

- Tu viens d'où en fait ?

- Suna.

- Et bah, c'est pas si proche que ça ! Pourquoi t'es venu ? _Demanda-t-il_

- J'avais envie de te rencontrer.

- …

- …

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- T'es intéressant à c'qu'on dit.

- Ah ouai. Tout ça pasque j'ai Kyu'.

- Nan, mais ta façon de penser.

- Ma façon de penser ?

- Ne jamais abandonner.

- Ah, ça. C'est ce que j'ai dit lorsque je suis entré à l'organisation. _Déclara-t-il en souriant nostalgiquement._

- Je sais.

- Et toi ? T'as dit quoi ? _Questionna-t-il._

- Tuer autant que possible.

- … Ah, je vois..

**Ils continuèrent la petite visite, tout en parlant de temps à autre.**

**Une semaine passa, et une nouvelle amitié avait vu le jour entre Gaara et Naruto. Le roux se trouvait d'ailleurs dans la chambre des deux amis, et ils riaient à en pleurer.**

- Mais j'te jure, comment t'es tombé, c'était trop tripant ! _Dit le blond._

- Quand je m'en rappelle, ça me fait rire aussi ! _Répondit le roux._

- Ouais, bon c'est bon, j'ai perdu l'équilibre, c'est tout. _Marmonna l'Uchiha vexé._

- Roh, fais pas ton ronchon Sasu'.

- Je fais pas mon ronchon.

- Mais oui, et moi j'suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Votre Majesté. _Déclara le roux en faisant la révérence, tendant ensuite sa main_

- Merci Gilbert. _Il attrapa la main._

- Z'êtes rien débiles vous.

**Le blond fixa son ami, qui ne disait plus rien. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il se renfermait, et il se demandait même si ce n'était pas l'arrivée de Gaara qui le changeait. Lui l'appréciait, mais Sasuke semblait l'aimer un peu moins.. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il tenta quelque chose.**

- Gaara, tu pourrais partir un peu s'il-te-plaît ? C'est pas contre toi mais c'est juste qu'on doit parler, nous deux.

**Le brun fut surpris, de quoi allait-il lui parler ? Avait-il deviné ? Il attendait patiemment, assis sur son lit, jouant avec son portable de couleur marine. Le roux partit, les laissant seul, déclarant avoir aussi quelque chose à faire et qu'il ne reviendrait que bien plus tard. L'Uzumaki s'asseya sur son lit, en tailleur, et fixa son ami qui ne disait pas un mot.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Tu l'aimes pas ?

- Hein ? _Demanda-t-il surpris_

- Gaara, tu l'aimes pas ?

- Si, si.

- Ben pourquoi tu fais la tronche à chaque fois ?

- Pour rien..

**Naruto se vexa. Il savait bien que l'Uchiha mentait, et ça lui faisait mal qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire. Il s'allongea simplement sur son lit et lui tourna le dos, fixant le mur de leur chambre.**

- Tu boudes ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J't'ai dit que j'boudais pas. _Riposta le blond._

- Ok..

- Je suis juste fatigué, t'en fais pas. J'vais dormir un peu.

- J'te réveillerais pour le diner.

- Merci. _Répondit-il._

**Il ferma ses yeux lentement, essayant de ne penser ****à plus rien. Peu à peu, il s'endormit oubliant ses soucis pendant un instant.**

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Donnez vos avis. _

_Quelques précisions s'ajoutent encore, vous saurez tout dans quelques chapitres !_


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 (tant attendu) ! Bonne lecture chers amateurs d'histoires sur nos deux héros préférés :3

* * *

**Naruto se levait, encore légèrement endormi. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre. Il ouvra la fenêtre suite à un deuxième bruit, appartenant à un caillou lancé contre la vitre.**

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? _Hurla le blond._

- Vous voulez sortir today ? _Demanda un châtain._

**Naruto tourna la tête et croisa le regard de l'Uchiha, qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête**

- C'est ok ! _Répondit-il_

**-** Okay, à midi devant le resto à côté du ciné Naru, je te présenterai d'autres amis ! _Déclara-t-il en souriant. _Puis oublie pas de l'argent pour qu'on aille looker un film !

**A cette remarque, le brun se renfrogna. Encore d'autres amis ? Encore d'autres proximités ? Il soupira, attirant ainsi l'attention de son ami qui refermait la fenêtre et qui se rallongeait****.**

- Ca va pas Sasu ?

- Si, si.

- Ben pourquoi tu soupires ?

- Pour rien, pour rien.

**Le blond fit la moue, et Sasuke daigna se lever de son lit pour s'allonger à côté de l'Uzumaki, qui lui faisait dos.**

- Tu boudes ? _Questionna-t-il_

- …

- Oh, Naru tu boudes ?

- …

**Il chatouilla son ami muet, qui se mit à éclater de rire, tout en essayant de faire une tête boudeuse. Le brun ria, puis se tut suite au regard de l'Uzumaki qui se retourna de nouveau.**

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'aaaaas ?

- Rien ! _Déclara-t-il sèchement._

- Mais dis-moi !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Pourquoi je te dirais alors que tu veux pas me dire ce que toi tu as !

**- …**

**- …**

- Moi j'ai rien tu sais..

- Mais t'as pas rien ! Tu fais la gueule tout le temps Sasu, tu t'en rend pas compte mais pourtant !..

- …

- Bon, on se prépare ? Il est bientôt 11h.

- Ouais..

**Ils se levèrent tous deux, et chacun leur tour, ils prirent une douche. L'heure tourna bien vite, si bien qu'ils furent en retard. Ce n'est qu'à 12h30 qu'ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, au lieu prévu.**

**« Il aurait pas invité Gaara aussi.. » **_**Pensa l'Uchiha**__**.**_

- Oï Naru ! T'es en retard !

- Désolé ! On se préparait et j'ai invité un ami, ça dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout, c'est mieux ! Salut d'ailleurs.

- Salut. _Répondit le roux._ Je suis Gaara.

- Moi Kiba, et eux, ce sont Neji, Sai et Shikamaru.

- Salut Naruto. _Déclara le gars nommé Shikamaru._

- Salut. _Répondit-il en le fixant._

- Vous vous connaissez ? _Demanda le châtain._

- Oui.

- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

- On se croise souvent.

- Très souvent. _Ajouta le blond._

**Sasuke les fixait, et n'aimait pas du tout ce début de journée, trop dérangeant à son goût. Depuis quand SON ami connaissait-il cette tête d'ananas ? Il se posait tant de questions qu'il n'entendait pas le blond l'appeler, celui-ci employant la manière forte en tirant ses cheveux.**

- Aïe !

- Tu répondais pas !

- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça Dobe !

- J'fais c'que j'veux !

- Non j'crois pas ! _Répondit__-__il en tirant les cheveux d'or._

- Héééé !

- Comme ça on est quitte !

- Grrr.

**Les autres rirent de ce comportement enfantin, tandis qu'ils prirent une table et qu'ils s'installèrent.**

- J'te jure que tu vas me le payer toi ! _Continua le __« __Dobe__»_

- Tu m'as fait pareil j'te rappelle !

- Mais tu répondais pas !

- J'ai le droit de penser !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si j'te dis !

- Oh les gosses on se calme ! _Déclara le roux._

- Toi t'as rien à m'dire ! _Déclara sèchement le brun, ensuite surpris lui-même par ses paroles._

- …

- Hum.. Désolé, j'me suis emporté. _S'excusa-t-il._

- C'est rien.

- Bon maintenant on mange, j'ai faim moi ! _Cria l'Uzumaki impatient._

**Cette remarque fit rire la table. Ils commandèrent tous un plat, et entamèrent la nourriture. Des bêtises sortaient en permanence de la bouche de l'Inuzuka et de l'Uzumaki, qui fit même rire les tables environnantes. Le repas se finit tranquillement, et le petit groupe se dirigeait à présent vers le cinéma.**

- On regarde quoi ? _Demanda Saï_

- Le film d'action là. _Déclara le châtain en désignant une affiche._ Z'êtes d'accord ?

- Ouep.

**Ils payèrent leur place et s'installèrent dans la grande salle. Sasuke se mit à côté de Naruto, qui se trouvait à côté de Gaara. Il rageait intérieurement, mais ne fit rien paraître. Le film débuta, et le blond mimait les gestes des acteurs, ce qui fit rire tout le petit groupe, qui se fit virer pour trop de bruits. En sortant, le blond repris la dernière réplique qu'ils avaient entendus avant de sortir, mimant un revolver dans sa main, pointant le châtain.**

- Fais ta prière !_Cria-t-il tout en appuyant sur la gâchette imaginaire_

**Et l'Inuzuka mima sa mort douloureuse tout en s'étalant superbement sur le carrelage du petit cinéma, attirant envers lui des regards surpris, ou las des adolescents de l'époque.**

- N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé voir la fin de ce film moi. Déclara Neji.

- On aurait pu, si ce crétin n'avait pas fait trop de bruit. _Répondit le roux._

- Le crétin, comme tu dis, t'emmerde bien profondément !

- Oui, et d'abord, c'est vous qui rigoliez je vous rappelle !

- Oh, Kiba défend son ami ! Mais tu sais que toi aussi tu rigolais, et que c'est de ta faute si nous rigolions justement ? _Justifia Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin._

- Mais, tais-toi. _Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner._

**Le blond et le roux se fixèrent un instant, et un sourire orna leurs lèvres. Ils avaient bien évidemment remarqué les rougeurs sur les joues du châtain, et au contraire, ça ne les choquait pas. Ils rirent un long moment, incompris des autres qui les regardaient, ahuri. Finalement, Kiba revint, et, après avoir été manger un dernier gâteau, ils rentrèrent au lycée. Il était aux alentours de 18h, ils se séparèrent donc afin de remonter dans leur chambre respective. L'Uzumaki s'affala sur son lit, avant de rire bruyamment.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

- Rien rien, _répondit-il en riant de nouveau_

- Mais si, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si j'te le dis, tu le répète pas hein, à personne !

- Oui, promis, _soupira-t-il_

- Ben, c'est Kiba

- Kiba ? _S'inquiéta-t-il_

- Oui

- Kiba quoi ?

- Ben..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kiba ?

- Mais rien ! Laisse-moi finir ma phrase Sasu !

- Ah, désolé.

- C'est que Kiba aime quelqu'un

- Quelqu'un ? _Paniqua-t-il de nouveau_. Toi ?

- Mais naaaaaaan !

- Ah. _Répondit-il, soulagé_

- C'est Shikamaru

- Ah bon ? Il l'aime ? Ben comment tu l'sais ?

- C'est Gaara qui me l'a expliqué par texto, hier soir, et aujourd'hui y'a eu la confirmation. _Déclara-t-il en souriant._

- Ah c'est lui qui te l'as dit..

- Oui, y'a un problème ?

- Non non. Je vais à la douche !

**Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.**

- Euh, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais non, t'en fais pas, j'ai juste envie de prendre un bain, ça dérange pas que je prenne du temps ?

- Non, t'en fais pas ! J'vais rejoindre Gaara alors, à tout à l'heure !

- Oui..

**Le brun, contrairement à ses dires, ne prit pas de bain, il prit une simple douche et passa le reste du temps à réfléchir. Ces derniers temps, un sentiment énorme le rongeait de l'intérieur lorsqu'une autre personne approchait Naruto. Il venait même à se demander s'il était jaloux.. En y réfléchissant, c'est ce qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer : cela reviendrait à dire qu'il aimait un garçon bien qu'il ne soit pas homophobe, il s'était toujours vu plus tard, avec un bon travail, une femme, des enfants, et un chien ou deux, mais jamais avec un homme ! Mais, après un long moment de réflexion, et après le souvenir d'une phrase que son père lui avait dite, il se résigna. Il cherchait maintenant à savoir comment faire, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre ces sentiments.**

**« L'amour arrive lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, et nous ne pouvons lutter contre nos sentiments »**

**Il se rappela cette phrase en boucle, tandis qu'il s'affalait sur son lit et s'endormait peu à peu****.**

**Le blond revint peu après, surpris que son ami se soit déjà endormi. Ils n'avaient même pas encore mangé en plus ! Il décida de ne pas le réveiller et de demander un repas dans du papier alu, au cas où le brun soit réveillé par la faim dans la nuit. Il finit par décider de se coucher, mais embrassa le front du brun rapidement avant.**

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce chapitre 5. Donnez votre avis ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cela faisait un mois que Sasuke s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, et un mois que ceux-ci s'intensifiaient, de même que la rage qu'il portait envers Gaara qui était bien trop proche de SON blond à son goût. On aurait pu penser que le roux voulait que l'Uchiha commette un meurtre. Il ne faisait que toujours plus l'éloigner de lui, que ce soit seul ou avec les autres. Il se demandait d'où ils venaient ceux-là, d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient simplement incrustés dans leur vie, sans demander l'avis de personne. Sasuke n'était pas associable, mais ce qu'il ressentait l'obligeait à le devenir. Ses actions étaient tout aussi stupides que la plupart de ses pensées : il fuyait littéralement le blond. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci ne lui faisait pas de réflexions sur ça, car c'était bien pire que voyant. Il ne faisait que rester seul, sur le toit du lycée, cherchant une solution. Il n'avait jamais aimé, et n'avait jamais vraiment eu de copines. Mais, le fait que Naruto soit l'objet de son amour lui avait paru clair et logique, comme s'ils étaient destinés. Il se leva et regarda le ciel crépusculaire orné de petits nuages voguant au grès du vent. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, il préférait donc rester dormir ici, quoi de mal ? **

**Il s'asseya de nouveau, et ouvrit son portable qui vibra. « Encore mon frère.. » Pensa-t-il. En effet, Sasuke lui avait dit le fait qu'il aimait une personne, et son frère ne faisait que le taquiner, et de tenter de savoir qui était l'heureuse élue. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que son petit frère pouvait être du même penchant que lui. Suite à ce vent magistral, l'aîné des Uchiha appela son cadet, avide de réponse. Il décrocha, soupirant.**

- Allô ?

- Salut 'tit frère ! _S'exclama le plus âgé._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux savoir qui c'est, alors dis-moi !

- J'ai le droit de garder ce que je ressens pour moi non ?

- Non ! Tu dois tout dire à ton grand-frère chéri !

- Le « chéri » est à voir..

- Sinon qui c'est ?

- Mais roooh

- Dis-moi et je te dis !

- Tu me diras pas je te connais..

- Promis que je te dis !

- Ok, ok.. C'est quelqu'un de mon entourage. _Soupira le plus jeune_

- Wouaw, et sinon ?

- C'est.. un ami.

- …

- …

- Attend, attend. Tu me dis que tu aimes un gars ?

- J'aurais pas dit « un ami » dans le cas contraire.

- Ouah mais c'est GENIAL !

- Pour moi moins..

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas comment faire !

- Bah, fais lui ton regard de séducteur, ça pourrait marcher. _Conseilla-t-il_

- Je veux pas gâcher notre amitié..

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors fonce avant qu'il ne t'échappe !

- Tu as raison..

- Toujours. _Ria-t-il_

- Merci Ita', je te revaudrais ça.

- Derien p'tit frère !

- Et mais-

**Son frère raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.. Il ne lui avait pas dit de qui LUI était amoureux. Il l'avait encore eu, une fois de plus.. Il ne changerait jamais. Il se décida enfin à retourner dans sa chambre. Il arriva devant la porte et entendit plusieurs voix, deux précisément. Il les identifia rapidement, et entendant les propos que les deux personnes s'échangeaient, il entra brusquement dans la chambre. Il eut un certain temps de réflexion. Ce qui se passait devant lui était comme quelque chose qu'il avait prévu. Gaara soulevait le tee-shirt de Naruto et touchait son ventre. Eux aussi avaient mis du temps à comprendre, et dès que ce fut fait, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, espérant que le brun n'avait rien vu, ou du moins, rien compris. Au contraire, l'Uchiha bouillonnait de rage. Il attrapa violemment le bras du roux, et le fit sortir de la chambre. **

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasu ?!

- Qu'est-c'qu'il te faisait ?!

- Mais rien, qu'est-ce que tu cro-

- C'est pas rien, arrête !

**Sasuke attrapa brusquement le visage du blond et l'embrassa. Celui-ci fut surpris, et cette expression fut traduite par ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent en grand. Sasuke venait de l'embrasser, il n'en revenait pas. Le brun, après avoir mis fin au baiser, pris l'Uzumaki dans ses bras et le serra fortement, au point de l'étouffer. **

- Sasu..

- S'il-te-plaît..

**Le blond ne comprit pas l'aveu de son ami, mais se laissa faire, et resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, et l'Uchiha se décida enfin à donner des explications.**

- Ca m'énerve..

- De quoi ? _Osa-t-il demander_

- Que tu n'ait pas que moi comme ami..

- Quoi ?

**Ils se détachèrent et se fixèrent.**

- Tu ne comprend pas ?

- Je devrais comprendre quelque chose ?

- …

- Bah dis-moi. _Déclara-t-il_

- Mais c'est que je t'aime putain ! Ça me bouffe de voir Gaara toujours aussi proche de toi, et le fait que tout à l'heure il te touchait ça me mettait encore plus en rogne !..

- Ah bon ..?

- Oui..

**Sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Naruto. Il ne les remarqua que lorsque sa vue se troubla, et il les essuya d'un revers de main. Le brun fut surpris.**

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, je pleure pas. _Répondit-il en se retournant._

- Si tu pleures.

- Mais non !

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- …

- …

- Ça me fait juste tellement plaisir que quelqu'un dise m'aimer.. Surtout toi

- Pourquoi ça ?_ Demanda-t-il en séchant les nouvelles larmes de son ami_

- …

**Sasuke se mit devant Naruto, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Au plus grand malheur de celui-ci, il remarqua les rougeurs sur ses joues. Le brun l'enlaça de nouveau, lui caressant les cheveux.**

- Naruto ?

- Oui.. ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Ah, euh.. _Rougit-il de nouveau_. Moui.

**Son ami prit alors son visage entre ses mains, et approcha son visage du blond, tout en le poussant sur le lit et en se mettant à califourchon dessus. Il l'embrassa, une fois, deux fois, murmurant des mots d'amour, à quel point il était jaloux de Gaara, et de tous les autres. Ils restèrent là, à se serrer sur le matelas.**

- Sasu ?

- Hum ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Ce fut au brun de se mettre à rougir, ce qui fit rire l'Uzumaki qui l'embrassa de son propre grès.**

- Et tu sais ? Gaara ne me touchait pas, je lui montrais simplement un tatouage.

**Après tout, l'Uchiha ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le sceau de Kyubi, et il n****'était surement pas au courant de ****son existence même****.**

- Un tatouage ?

- Oui.

- Tu as un tatouage ?

- Oui.

- Je le savais pas.

- Non.

- Je peux voir ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Hum.. _Fit-il semblant de réfléchir._ Je sais pas ! _Ria-t-il_

**Il se remit alors de nouveau sur lui et tenta de le déshabiller.**

- Eh ! C'est pas parce-que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi qu'il faut que tu fasses ça ! _Ria-t-il_

- J'ai pas le droit ? _Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu._

- .. Si

- Donc tu me laisses faire Baka..

**Il était censé juste regarder son tatouage au départ, mais cela dérapa. Après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt, il l'avait embrassé pendant un long moment, faisant passer tous ses sentiments à travers le baiser. Puis les habits partirent sur le sol.. Petit à petit, ils se lièrent l'un-à-l'autre, se susurrant des mots affectifs au creux de l'oreille, se serrant longuement, déclarant ô combien ils s'aimaient pendant cet acte merveilleux. Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois.**

- T'es à moi maintenant, d'accord ?

- C'est le cas pour toi aussi ! _Ria le blond_

- T'en fais pas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Et ton tatouage il est trop classe !

**Ils rirent une dernière fois, et s'endormirent. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, une personne avait été très curieuse, au point d'écouter aux portes. Décid****ément, les deux nouveaux amants**** n'allaient pas être déçus****.**

- Hé Naru ! _Appella un jeune homme roux._

- Oui ?

- T'as pas quelque chose à me raconter ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? _Demanda-t-il les joues cramoisies._

_- _Hier soir._ Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_- _H-H-H-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_ Paniqua-t-il_

**Le blond aurait rêvé que Sasuke arrive à ce moment même pour l'aider, mais ce fut une toute autre personne qui apparut devant les deux amis. Un stupide aux cheveux clairs, qui semblait lui aussi être au courant.**

- Yo Naru ! Félicitations !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ! _Balbutia-t-il._ J-Je dois aller m'habiller !

- T'es déjà habillé.

- Mes habits puent, je dois les changer !

**Le roux amena le blond près de lui et sentit son tee-shirt, et justement au pire moment, l'Uchiha arriva et grogna bruyamment avant de reculer Gaara loin de son blond****.**

- L'touche pas okay ?

- Genre ils puent pas tes habits Naru ! _Remarqua-t-il en l'ignorant._

- Putain..

- Hey c'est trop d'la balle ! _Ajouta Kiba_

- De quoi ?

- Que vous soyez ensembles !

**Les deux devinrent rouges de la tête aux pieds, et ne purent parler de nouveau.**

- Tu les as fait buguer je crois, bravo !

- Mais quoiii ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Shikamaru arrivant._

- Quoi, je te l'ai pas dit ? _Demanda le roux_

- De quoi ?

- Que ces deux là sont ens-

- Bla bla bla bla ! _Hurla Naruto en empêchant le roux de parler._

**Celui-ci lécha sa main, ce qui provoqua un cri de dégoût auprès du blond qui rigola par la suite.**

- Ah mais t'es craaaade.

- Ils sont ensembles.

- Ah mais ta gueule ! Va pas le crier sur tous les toits débile !

- Bah quoi ?

- Me dis pas que t'as été raconter ça à tout le monde ?

- Noooon. Dites, d'ailleurs, on va au parc, vous venez obligatoirement, donc Naru, va changer tes habits qui puent pas ! _Ria-t-il_

- Mais je veux dormiiiir moi

- Fallait dormir cette nuit. _Cette remarque fit de nouveau buguer les deux tourtereaux._

- Bon, moi j'y vais, vous me rejoindrez. _Déclara simplement Shikamaru qui fixa Kiba avant de partir._

- Hé, Gaara, t'as vu ça ? _Chuchota le blond de nouveau en activité __à son oreille._

- De quoi ?

- Shika l'a bien fixé avant de partir, c'est bon signe non ?

- Mouais, si tu le dis. En tout cas, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on règle l'histoire des deux là

**Ils se mirent à rire en plein milieu du couloir****,**** de façon bruyante, attirant les regards des quelques élèves qui passaient par là par hasard.**

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'attend vos reviews :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Il était 16h, et la bande d'amis jouait au foot dans l'herbe, pieds nus. Gaara et Naruto avait mis au point un plan afin de faire se retrouver seul les deux futurs amants. Ce fut d'ailleurs Sasuke qui dû y réfléchir. Ils avaient donc décidé que l'un d'entre eux jouerait les blessés et que les deux autres l'accompagneraient chez le médecin, sans vraiment y aller.. Même si Naruto jouait piètrement son rôle de blessé, et que tout semblait irréel.**

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Ça me fait taaant mal !

- Où as-tu mal Naruto ? Demanda le roux, semblant inquiet

- Là, là, à mon pied, ooooh, je souffre tellement !

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ? _Demanda le châtain._

- Je sais paaaaaaas.

- Bon, on va l'emmener chez le médecin, vous, vous attendez ici, ok ? _Déclara simplement l'Uchiha._

- Que tous les deux ? _Demanda Kiba, inquiet._

- Oui.

- Ça pose un problème ? _Demanda Shikamaru_

- Non, pas du tout.. _Déclara-t-il en baissant la tête._

**Les trois partirent plus loin, puis se cachèrent dans des buissons à proximité. Ils ne purent comprendre les propos des deux, étant trop éloignés.**

- Tu sais..

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ?! _Demanda le châtain_

- Parce-que je pense que je peux te le dire.

- D-De quoi ? _Osa-t-il demander_

- C'est de l'amour que je ressens pour toi..

- …

- …

- Je peux.. ?

- De ?..

- T'embrasser.

- C'est pareil pour moi, je ressens la même chose.. C'est fou que tu me dises ça.

- Et ? Tu réponds à ma question ? _Souria-t-il tendrement_

- Je t'y autorise Nara. _Souria-t-il également_

**Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de s'être trouvés. Et, plus loin, derrière les buissons..**

- Ils se sont embrassés ! _Sauta le blond avant de mal retomber et de faire une grimace._

- Naru ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUAAAH ! Ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! _Hurla-t-il_

**Les deux nouveaux tourtereaux fixèrent l'endroit d'où provenait le cri en riant, puis lorsqu'ils virent la tête de l'Uzumaki, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. En effet, il s'était tordu la cheville, et pour de vrai.**

**Conclusion des deux journées : Deux couples, et un blessé. Malgré tout, ils furent heureux, et la joie animait toujours le visage du blond qui se retrouvait en béquille pour au moins un mois.**

**Cinq mois passèrent, sans que rien ne change vraiment. Les deux couples s'aimaient toujours autant, l'ODBS n'avait toujours pas dérangé Naruto et Gaara –ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange- et c'était les vacances pour les étudiants. Naruto et Sasuke en avaient donc profité pour aller au ciné, puis projetait d'aller au restaurant. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cinéma, le pop-corn en main, et s'asseyaient tout en haut. Malheureusement, la moitié de la nourriture fut projetée ou mangée avant que le film n'ait eu le temps de commencer.. **

- Tu comptes les asperger de pop-corn et d'user mon argent comme ça ?

- Hum… oui. _Déclara le blond en tirant la langue._

- Ah, j'te jure. _Ria-t-il_

**L'Uzumaki lança donc du pop-corn sur l'Uchiha, histoire de changer. Rien de mieux que la nouveauté non ? Ils finirent par se retrouver à tenter de rattraper la nourriture que l'autre lançait afin de la manger, quel spectacle diriez-vous. Ils furent virés de la salle, faisant trop de bruit.**

- Ça devient une habitude maintenant que je te connais. _Souria le brun_

- Bah oui, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas un assez bon film pour ma graaaannde personne !

- Pour l'instant t'es petit par rapport à nous. _Remarqua-t-il_

- Mouais, mouais. _Répondit-il vexé_. Je fais quand même 1m73 !

- Et moi 1m80. Et Shikamaru 1m83, et Kiba 1m78.

**Le blond avança rapidement ignorant son petit-ami, et bouda. Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda le toit d'une maison proche. Il avait aperçu une ombre, et Kyubi grognait tout au fond de lui. Il se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui tint la main par précaution. Après tout, lui savait se défendre, mais pas l'Uchiha.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as soudainement changé d'humeur Naru.

- Rien, rien. Je passe du temps avec toi, c'est tout ! _Souria-t-il_. Allez viens, on va au resto !

- Je te suis. _Ria-t-il_

**Ils continuèrent à marcher, et arrivèrent enfin devant un restaurant de ramens, dont raffolait l'Uzumaki. Le brun ria en voyant son amour avoir des yeux dans les étoiles. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant rempli et un serveur les accueilli et leur trouva une place libre. Ils le remercièrent et s'y installèrent. Le blond était toujours sur alerte, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde. Soit ils étaient là pour lui et Kyubi, soit pour Sasuke pour l'attraper ensuite. Il ragea intérieurement : ne pouvait-il pas passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait ? Oublier un peu ce monde sombre auquel il appartennait ? Il soupira puis orna un large sourire en voyant la serveuse se diriger vers eux et leur donner les menus.**

- Tu prends quoi toi ? _Demanda le blond après avoir ouvert le petit carnet._

- Aucune idée. _Ria-t-il_

**Son téléphone sonna soudainement, et le brun partit dehors pour répondre à l'appel.**

**« Tu ne l'accompagnes pas gamin ? » résonna une voix dans sa tête.**

**« Non, je ne sens aucune présence pour l'instant, et toi non plus » Pensa-t-il.**

**L'Uchiha s'était isolé dans une petite ruelle, et avait répondu à son appel mais personne n'avait parlé, il avait donc raccroché. Il détestait ces blagues. Il entendit du bruit et se retourna. Il se retrouva face à son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiha. Il souria soudainement, mais voyant l'expression sans vie de son frère il le perdit bien vite.**

- Grand-frère, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Désolé, p'tit frère..

- Hein ? Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il_

**L'aîné s'approcha soudainement à grande vitesse du cadet et le plaqua contre un mur. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de douleur face au choc, puis se débattit. Son frère tentait de dévoiler son cul, mais pourquoi ? Une bague de peur l'envahit tandis qu'il essayait d'arrêter son frère.**

- Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Il faut que tu sois comme moi, sinon tu ne survivras pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

**Il vit ensuite les dents de son frère, et fut choqué : des crocs se trouvaient à la place de ses canines. Il eut peur en cet instant, très peur. Il ne croyait pas aux vampires pourtant, mais tous ces éléments prouvaient leur existence. Il ferma les yeux fortement et repoussa son frère, qui ne bougea pourtant pas, et qui lècha le cou du plus jeune avant de planter ses crocs dedans. Sasuke n'eut pas forcément mal, mais il était pétrifié, et perdait conscience peu à peu.**

- Je suis vraiment désolé petit frère.. _Déclara Itachi après avoir bu tout son sang._

**Il planta ensuite ses crocs dans sa propre chair et porta la blessure à la bouche de son frère qui avalait petit à petit ce sang nouveau. Une fois fini, il porta son frère sur son épaule et partit.**

**Quelques secondes plus tôt, l'Uzumaki avait ressenti une douleur, et avait accouru dehors, laissant la serveuse en plan. Il chercha desespérement celui qu'il aimait, criant son prénom, attirant le regard d'un couple. Il tomba à genou au sol et hurla. Ils l'avaient eu, il lui avaient pris celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il se demandait pourquoi cela lui arrivait, puis appellait Gaara qui venait le chercher dix minutes plus tard. Le blond été effondré, et ne daignait parler. Le roux avait donc passé la nuit avec lui, tentant de le réconforter, mais en vain.**

**Une semaine passa, tandis que le blond avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre et sa raison d'être. Il était tard, très tard, surement aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Il avait échappé à Tsunade et à ses amis qui voulaient l'empêcher de sortir seul. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il se promenait dans les rues de la grande ville endormie, passant de temps à autres devant un lampadaire qui éclairait sa route. Il vit un petit carton, et s'y approcha pour regarder un petit chaton abandonné. Il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.**

- Toi aussi tu es seul, n'est-ce pas ?

**Le petit chat miaula et vient se lover contre lui. L'Uzumaki esquissa un léger sourire. Il décida de prendre le chaton avec lui, peu importe l'avis de Tsunade, il allait le garder. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il était avec quelqu'un dans sa chambre maintenant. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers le parc, lui aussi vide, il s'asseya sur la balançoire, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et s'y balanca, le regard dans le vide. Il sentit soudainement une présence et se leva, en position défensive. L'inconnu avança à pas lents, et le lampadaire éclaira peu à peu son visage. Naruto fut surpris, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il murmurait le prénom de celui qu'il aimait plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers lui.**

- Stop. _Déclara l'Uchiha, froid_

- S-Sasuke ?

- Naruto.. _Murmura-t-il. _Je suis venu te parler.

- Pourquoi tu as disparu ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ils t'ont enlevé ?

- Je.. ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux plus à présent.

- Mais.. Comment es-tu revenu ?! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

- Non.

**Le blond soupira de soulagement, et mit une main sur la joue de son amour, qui le fixait toujours avec ce visage froid et sans émotion. Sa joue n'était plus aussi chaude qu'avant, et son regard n'avait plus du tout la même lueur. Sasuke n'était pas le même. Naruto arbora un visage choqué et recula d'un coup de quelques pas, et fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris, horrifié même.**

- Ne me dis pas que..

- Oui, Naruto.

- ...

- Je suis un vampire.

**Le blond baissa la tête, il s'en voulait terriblement, si seulement il l'avait accompagné, tout de cela ne serait pas arrivé, jamais. C'était de sa faute, la malchance le hantait.**

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça devait arriver.

- Pas forcément ! Je n'ai juste pas su te protéger ! Bordel..

- ...

- ...

- Tu n'es pas non plus un humain normal n'est-ce pas ?

- … Non.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta propre bouche.

**Naruto mit une main sur son cœur, arborant un visage désolé mais énervé, et pencha sa tête légèrement vers la droite, avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix grave et froide.**

- Je suis un chasseur, je fais parti de l'ODBS. Mon but est de détruire les vampires.

* * *

Bientôt la suite, faites preuve de patience chers lecteurs ! :3

Reviews ? :yeuxdechienbattu:


End file.
